Dreamland (Disenchantment)
'Dreamland '''is the setting of the Matt Groaning Netflix fantasy comedy ''Disenchantment Description Dreamland is a parody of a cliche fairy tale Kingdom/Dark Fantasy Kingdom. The royal palace is large and comfortable and the Royalty live in luxury, but the commoners live in severe poverty, filthy homes, barely have enough to eat. Sometimes, commoners have to make a living doing unpleasant work such as executioners. Children may even start work as soon as they are born, taking jobs such as midwife, miner, or candle maker. Magical beings don't have it any better either. Fairies often work as prostitutes, while Elves are hunted for their blood which can create the Elixir of life. Crime seems to be common as gangs of thieves once broke into the Royal Crypt to steal treasures, indicating that Dreamland has poor law enforcement. Peasants and commoners often have low self esteem and actually dislike it whenever people praise them. There are also several taverns where people drink and gamble money. Knights are often clumsy oafs who make fools of themselves and go on suicide quests that usually end in death or embarrassment. Disease and outbreaks are also common as as such bodies of plague are routinely collected and thrown into massive graves. Relations with other nations are tense and the threat of war is very real. To make matters worse, the Kingdom is also constantly on the verge of bankruptcy. Despite these grim hardships, Dreamland is home to decent and well meaning people, such as Princess Bean, a rebellious, alcoholic, and often disobedient, but kind and brave Princess who has misadventures with her friends Elfo the Elf and Luci the Demon. Government Dreamland is ruled by a King who has absolute authority. The current King is Zog, a bad tempered king who rules with an iron fist and is known to deal harsh punishments. He is also a strict disciplinarian to his daughter. But he ultimately does love Bean very much and did mourn her mother when she died. Dreamland also has a Queen, but her duty seems to only be to provide the King with a son and heir. Dreamland is a Patriarchy where the Kings eldest son inherits the throne. Any daughters a King has are to be married off for political alliances. Zog's first wife, Dagmar only gave him a daughter, Bean but died when Bean was still a child. Since Dagmar did not give Zog a son, Zog remarried and his new wife, Queen Oona of the reptilian swamp kingdom of Dankmire gave him a son, Derek who is the heir to the throne. History Bean was to be married off to the Prince of Bentwood, but she said "no" during the vows and managed to escape when Elfo arrived at the wedding and everyone tried to seize him for his blood. Elfo escaped as well and joined Bean and her personal demon Luci whom she had meet earlier on her run away from home. During their first misadventures the trio became close friends and managed to call the arranged marriage off, by tricking Bean's fiancee into drinking a potion that would turn him into a pig. From then on, the trio partook in comedic misadventures, until the misadventures resulted in everyone in Dreamland has being turned to stone, Bean was kidnapped by Dagmar who it turns out was not dead, but evil all along. Luci was also captured, but Elfo did not survive, as earlier he sacrificed himself to save Bean from an arrow, ending the first season on a cliff hanger. Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Heroic Locations Category:Good Realms Category:Light Forms Category:Freedom Category:Conflicts Category:Spoilers Category:Good Magic Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Amusement Parks Category:Healings